


Closed Circuit

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Amputation, Anal Sex, Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, Force-Feeding, Gore, Human Experimentation, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Vivisection, Vomiting, alternate title is Edgy on Purpose, please don't expect gold at the end of the rainbow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It would be a waste of resources to maintain Kylo aboard the ship without purpose. If he is no longer of use to the Supreme Leader, Hux is not obliged to sustain him.However, instead of executing Kylo Ren and writing him out of existence, Hux shaped him into a resource embedded into the flesh of the First Order.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ive written this for fun and to take a break from writing an absurd amount of modern au fluff 
> 
> please, please read the tags in case anything that is listed might trigger you. as ive said, dont expect any gold at the end of the rainbow: hux is a sadist, kylo is trapped and used as a sack of organs. that's it

Three months ago, the Starkiller base was destroyed, bringing the forces of the First Order to their knees. Wounded and broken, the Master of the Knights of Ren left the _Finalizer_ to complete his training.

Two months ago, General Hux was called to an audience with Supreme Leader Snoke. He was presented with what was left of Kylo Ren.

“Do with him as you will. I no longer have purpose for him.”

Known for his ruthlessness, efficiency and determination, it would have made sense for Hux to simply rid of Kylo. After all, it would be a waste of resources to maintain him aboard the ship without purpose. If he is no longer of use to the Supreme Leader, Hux is not obliged to sustain him.

Instead of executing Kylo Ren and writing him out of existence, Hux shaped him into a resource embedded into the flesh of the First Order.

 

When Kylo regains consciousness, he wakes up with hoarse gasp which clings inside his throat. His eyes snap open wide, searching the dimness of the room. His mind is always muddled, slightly slurred and confused as if it has been shaken inside his skull and it takes him a while to orientate himself as he searches the room.

There is nothing to find.

Two months have passed and yet sometimes he still forgets everything that has happened between now and the day he was brought to kneel before the General – bound, helpless.

With a groan that is muffled by the bar of the gag between his teeth, the tension unspools from Kylo’s body as he slumps down weakly. His skull thumps against the padding that has been placed over the surface of the metal brace. It was once bare, but Kylo managed to strain the straps enough to create space between his head and the brace and break his skull repeatedly against the metal.

They stopped him in time – vomiting and bleeding – and tightened up the straps and made sure he wouldn’t do it again.

Afterwards, when they left, Kylo cried himself raw, sobbing through the gag jammed between his teeth. Kylo knows from the probing hands that come to search his body that there is still a patch of scaring on the back of his skull amongst the matted hair.

Trying to find some little relief in his immobile position, Kylo shifts against the platform on which he stands – suspended by the straps across his hips, chest, neck, thighs and biceps. The ache, after being unable to move for so long, is almost pleasant and Kylo goes to strain his forearms and curl his fingers into fists— Except, he can’t.

There is nothing to move but the welded stumps, puckered and twisted by the surgical staples that hold the flesh together – never to removed even as the wounds have healed. The metal braces around his thighs have rubbed Kylo’s skin raw for there Is no purchase by which for him to stand as his legs have been cut away at the knee.

Anything unnecessary, anything that is not vital for his survival, has been discarded. There is no need for him to take more space than he should.

They maintain Kylo at optimal health in order to use his body as the support unit that contains the focus of their research: his organs. They have been too cautious to simply remove whatever they need and store it separately. They cannot risk it, after all, it is not often that the body of a Force-user becomes available for research.

So they make sure to keep him alive, despite Kylo’s best efforts; it was obvious from the start that he would not accept food, so a tube was pushed through his nose down into his gut. A collar was placed on Kylo in order to subdue his Force abilities, leaving him vulnerable and helpless.

Any other means by which he could end himself were quickly diminished, taking away his freedom and control of his own body. After all, it belongs to the Order, not him.

Behind the screens of murky tarp that hands on steel frames, a door opens. No light falls inside – the corridors beyond have been isolated; the knowledge of rooms such as this one has been limited to scarce few.

Footsteps click against the floor, halting before the slit in the tarp. A switch is tapped and white light floods down onto the vertical platform on which Kylo is strapped. He winces, gasping in pain against the glare. He can’t turn away as the braces across his forehead and chin hold his face in place.

It takes a moment for Kylo to peel his stinging eyelids open, squinting against the direct white light. He does not realise it instantly, with everything still in a blur, that beyond the wall of darkness out of reach of the surgical lights, a pale face is peering out at him.

“Good morning, Kylo,” says Hux with a smile that looks as if it has been carved onto his lips. His pale eyes are fixed on Kylo as he tries to shield himself from the light with the twitching stumps of his arms.

Underneath the lamps, the twisted knots of his scarring is even clearer – raw beneath the metal of the surgical staples and mutilated beyond its natural recognition. By luck, Kylo cannot look down to see the wires that are taped over his abdomen, trailing to the peeled back incision on his stomach. The copper of electrodes sinks into the wet, red star shaped hole between the lines, trailed by clear tubes filled with murky liquid.

“You are looking well today,” Hux notes as he steps forward through the darkness of the room toward the pool of the light. As soon as it pours over him, it colours him sickly white and his red ringed eyes seem only wider as they remain fixed on Kylo’s body, roaming and probing it.

Kylo groans behind the gag, saliva dripping down his chin as tears slip from his eyes under the sharp sting of the light.

“Have you been fed?” asks Hux as he watches the monitors blink around Kylo, skimming information in quick bursts.

There is no need to answer; when Kylo glances to the bag hanging from the drip stand for the slop that is piped into his gut, he finds it empty. But still, he tries to form words; Kylo finds that if he tries to behave well, he can leech some sympathy from Hux. Even if just a drop.

“Well, that will do you no good.” Hux disappears from Kylo’s line of sight.

He can hear compartments being opened and closed – each with a different locking mechanism. Something scrapes against a surface and the tubing that that is taped across Kylo’s cheek to his nose trembles.

Kylo’s heartbeat becomes rapid as he hears Hux’s footsteps and the clatter of the drip stand.

“Open wide,” Hux chirps and the sound of liquid sloshing inside the medical bag floods the space beneath the lights.

Kylo feels the tube against his cheek grow warm and his breathing begins to heave, bulging his chest and burning his lungs. Even though the substance that is fed into him is nothing but protein slop, it will hurt his stomach. Whatever pieces they had ripped from him to inspect and pry or deemed unnecessary left him incapable to digest what little nourishment he is given without pain.

Like pricks of needles, the pain will stab through Kylo, making him disorientated and desperate to escape the metal table and curl in on his stomach with the sounds of a dumb animal.

Becoming all too aware of the tube that presses against the back of his throat, Kylo finds himself unable to remain calm as his throat contracts and breath stutters. Suddenly, the tubes rubs against the slick taught flesh of his throat and the muscles spasm. Desperately, Kylo tries to swallow around the tube as it presses against the convulsing tract, choking him.

Kylo’s eyes bulge in their sockets and he gags. Spams ratchet through Kylo’s chest as bile rises and tears flood his eyes.

He is choking. Mouth too full. His body is not his own as it pushes out the contents of its gut.

Past the tears that cloud his eyes, Kylo sees kind pale eyes watch him. His lips tremble as a sudden wave of bile gushes up his throat and into his mouth – already overflowing with excess saliva. The lumpy acrid substance leaks from the tight seal of the gag, dripping down Kylo’s stretched lips.

“Kylo! None of that!” scolds Hux, covering Kylo’s mouth with his hand in an attempt to stop the bile from escaping. But it only makes the matters worse as Kylo’s throat trembles with convulsions, heaving forth more vomit that he can no longer contain in his mouth as he sobs.

“Oh damn you,” Hux sighs and removes his hand which is trailed by strings of thick, acrid smelling saliva.

Kylo tries to calm himself by keeping his breathing measured as vomit and saliva bubbles from between his lips around the bar of the gag. But the tube running down his throat moves slightly, turgid with liquid and Kylo’s oesophagus convulses as he heaves again, eyes flying open.

Faintly, Kylo hears Hux tut under his breath as the restraints on Kylo’s head snap away. The gag is released, clattering to the floor just in time as Kylo bows forward and sobs as he retches.

The vomit that was contained in Kylo’s mouth splatters past his cracked, ashen lips, but instead of pooling across the floor beneath the raised platform, it pours inside a container held out in Hux’s hands.

Several more times Kylo heaves to only produce yellow-brown fluid that comes to hang thickly from his bottom lip in strings. He tries to calm himself again by steadying his breathing but the tape that holds the tube inside his left nostril causes his lungs to stutter.

It burns, the plastic tubing rubbing dryly against the inside of his nose, and Kylo almost vomits again from the smell that clouds around him. It’s so pungent that it burns his eyes.

Heaving dryly, Kylo slumps forward when a leather clothed thumb swipes across his gaping lips, cradling his chin. Kylo can’t help but lean into the touch.

“Please, none of that,” Hux whispers gently.

Kylo blinks past the tears and swallows around the clumped saliva in his mouth. Slowly, his vision clears as he lifts his head.

At first, all that Kylo sees is the front of Hux’s uniform, untouched by the sprays of bile. Then, the pale wrists peeking out from between the sleeve and the glove as Hux strokes Kylo’s jaw. At last, his eyes come to rest on the bag that Hux holds in his other hand, brimming with a clouded lumpy mixture and clear brown liquid that sits on top – the bile.

A tube is peeking out from the bottom of the bag, tightened with a nozzle. Kylo follows the length of the tube with his eyes, turning his aching neck to see it run along the floor and up and up and toward him. It twines around the mechanisms of the platform, the hinges of a brace, along the stump of his left arm and—

Kylo almost vomits again but there is nothing but spit as he hangs forward, sweat drenched, greasy hair falling in front of his eyes. The wiring and tubing rustles and clacks as he tries to breathe, reminding him of the cord leading to his face.

“Are you okay now, Kylo?” asks Hux, his face in an expression of gentle concern.

His mouth feels too dry and slick all at once as Kylo tries to form words.

“Kylo?”

“Ye-es.” His throat feels too tight from disuse and scratched from the retching, teeth too large and tongue not entirely his own.

“What do you say to me?” Hux demands. Somehow, he doesn’t seem to notice the smell that fills the room, not even as the liquid inside the medical bag sloshes, raising new clouds of the acrid stench.

Kylo looks up, his eyes meeting Hux’s. “Thank-k you.”

A smile spreads across Hux’s lips. “You are welcome.” He hooks the bag back on the drip stand as the liquid continues to sink down toward the tube, feeding into Kylo’s body. “I am glad to see that you have finally learned some manners. It took you long enough.”

It did, in fact, take a while for Kylo to understand that his snarling and spitting will do nothing for him but provoke Hux to command the sedatives to be withheld or schedule procedures around the clock. With pliancy and submission, Kylo is petted like a well behaved pet and Hux always makes sure that nothing is done that might result in an irreversible mistake.

Hux stands before Kylo once again, hands behind his back and eyes fixed straight ahead. It seems as if he wants to say something, but instead, he steps forward. If Kylo had any energy left to bear, he would flinch away.

A hand lifts away from behind Hux’s back, lingering in the air between him and Kylo. Reaching forward, fingers brush away the limp hair, tucking it tenderly behind Kylo’s ear before drawing over his jaw that twitches under the touch. Kylo’s teeth clench when he feels the fingertips brush down his neck.

The gentle hand comes to trace across Kylo’s collarbone, sweeping over the swell of his strained right shoulder and the bicep with running electrodes. The fingers seem to hesitate when Hux considers clamp of the restraint, feeling the gap between the metal and the sore ring of red flesh before losing interest and moving across.

Smooth, leather fingertips whisper over the knotted bumps of the severed elbow. Feeling the valleys of the deformed bone, Hux teases and prods the protruding staples, nudging them out of place as Kylo gasps. The useless undersized limbs twitch as Kylo’s face screws up in a pathetic expression of pain.

As a nail digs beneath one of the staples, it feels as if it has been pried out, but Hux smooths his hand over the uneven stump and nothing catches.

Kylo whimpers when Hux steps away, the aching pain pulsing through his prodded arm. There is a rise of colour on Hux’s pale face as his hands carefully pull the leather gloves off the fingers, revealing white skin beneath.

“See what I do for you when you behave?” Hux says with a smile that is almost sweet if it wasn’t for the bewildered interest in his wide, pale eyes. “What do I do for you, Kylo?” demands Hux, his voice suddenly harsh.

It takes a moment for Kylo to form the words, but, for Hux’s pleasure, he manages it. “You give me kindness.”

Another benevolent smile is offered to him, red gums shining between white teeth. “Be a lovely boy for me and keep quiet. You don’t want the gag again, now do you?”

Kylo shakes his head, biting down on his lip.

The gloves drop to the floor amongst the splatters of vomit. “I have read the reports on your condition and how your body has been useful to us, so I will have to be careful,” Hux softly warns. “But don’t worry, you have earned your reward.”

Tears cloud as Kylo whimpers wetly when hands cup his jaw and a kiss is pressed onto one of his cheeks. Hux’s lips are so soft, so warm, it is as if they are between the sheets again where Hux had cradled him and kissed pleasure into Kylo’s skin.

When Snoke had offered Kylo to Hux, he had thought that the sentiment Hux held for him would guard him from his cruel hand. In a sense, for on Hux’s behalf this is truly kindness, it did. But it peeled back the skin and reminded Kylo that he is but a body and a means by which for Hux to achieve a goal.

Kylo is torn between wanting to feel anger and betrayal, but also acknowledging that this is his duty: he is nothing but a tool that aids the Order to return glory to the galaxy. This is no different from being the weapon on the battle field for here his body is strung up for curious hands to study and gain knowledge that will strengthen the First Order.

This is what Kylo tells himself in comfort of the quiet moment of the calm.

Hux kisses Kylo on the bridge of the nose, brushing away the pieces of hair as Kylo whimpers quietly.

“You want this, don’t you,” murmurs Hux while his hands smooth over Kylo’s neck, nails scratching over the sallow skin. “Even now, you want me.”

No. No he doesn’t. But Kylo knows better than to voice his thoughts. Maybe, if his body was still whole and free of the floods of toxins that make him sick and delusional, he would have said _yes._ Even knowing the monstrosity that sits underneath Hux’s skin.

Perhaps, if he was on the other end of the knife, he would have appreciated this frantic look that overcomes Hux as he sees the first flood of red. The way his hands become clammy and face flushed.

Now, he only feels nauseous and numb.

“If I knew that your sentiment would make you so pliant, I would have invested more,” Hux says as he leans up, eyes inspecting Kylo’s trembling features. “Such a good boy.” Then, Hux is grasping Kylo’s face as their lips are crushed together. He licks into the acrid taste of vomit, forcing Kylo into a violent kiss.

All that Kylo can do is frantically gulp down air between the clashes of teeth and the feeling of Hux’s tongue been shoved inside his mouth as if he is trying to devour Kylo from within. Hux is scrabbling to hold onto Kylo’s face, nails scratching red lines into his cheeks and fingers twisting into his hair with no regard for Kylo’s comfort.

With agitated desperation Hux plants a final kiss onto Kylo’s lips before pulling away. His lips are red and cheeks warm with colour, eyes appearing glassy and disorientated. Kylo fears what he sees.

“I should have kept you like this from the start,” Hux whispers as he leans in, narrowing Kylo’s attention as his left hand disappears out of view.

Kylo gasps when he feels the plates of platform’s mechanism shift beneath him. His thighs are spread apart, their mutilated twitching muscles brought under the direct stream of white light, raised as if in stirrups.

It is the frantic, mindless, animal instinct that pushes Kylo to flee as he squirms, pulling with his stumps against the restraints. Kylo knows it is useless to sob and struggle against what is done to him because no matter how pathetic he makes himself appear, no matter how much he begs for this to stop, nobody willing to help will hear. And besides, the idea of Kylo escaping on the stumps of his limbs is laughable.

A kiss, tasting of stale bile, is pressed onto Kylo’s trembling mouth, silencing his whimpers. Hux licks over Kylo’s scabbed lips and over his cheek, trailing saliva as he tastes the drying tears. “Hush,” Hux whispers against Kylo’s lips before slipping away from sight.

Kylo’s head drops back against the open brace as his limbs quiver, aching from being moved so suddenly. He hears the compartments of the medical cabinets opening and closing. Out of the corner of his eye, Kylo catches a glimpse of Hux holding a metal cylindrical container.

He screws open the lid, discarding it atop the cabinet before dipping his fingers inside. They come away covered in a thick, white substance that Kylo recognises as the lubricant that is infrequently used to cover the tube that passes into his gut.

Hux rubs his fingers together, watching the substance cling to his skin in small fraying strands that glisten under the lights. Pressing his hand back inside the container, Hux scoops more of the lubricant as he approaches Kylo. He says nothing while his hand reaches down between Kylo’s open thighs.

A grin splits across Hux’s lips and two fingers are shoved inside Kylo.

A cracked gasp falls from Kylo’s lips as his face crumples in pain. Hux keeps his eyes fixed on Kylo’s as he desperately bites down on his wounded mouth. His chest aches with silenced cries as his mind struggles through the throbbing pain, fixated on the damage that it preludes.

With a twitching smirk, Hux twists his fingers and withdraws them from Kylo’s body before pushing them back inside. Nails catch on the sore red rim of Kylo’s entrance as Hux pumps his slicked fingers. It’s not use trying to repress the signs of pain; Hux knows what he is doing and despite his promises of kindness, he takes pleasure in hurting Kylo and knowing that he can do nothing to stop him.

“That’s a good boy, you are taking so well to it,” praises Hux, licking over his own teeth. “I can’t wait to feel your body around me again. I have missed you.”

Something scratches inside kylo and he wails in pain, unable to bite down on his tongue in time; Hux hates it when he makes loud noises, they irritate him and make him wince. But Hux continues to jab his fingers inside, pressing and stretching the walls of Kylo’s insides as his cheeks become a deeper shade of red with every pained moan that falls from Kylo’s throat.

Finally, impatience grows overbearing and Hux twists his hand out of Kylo’s body. The belt is quickly yanked apart as Hux jerks down his trousers just enough for him to grasp with his sticky, lubricant smeared hand around his hard, red cock.

Running his tongue over his teeth, Hux strokes his cock, eyes roaming over Kylo as he squirms and bucks in the restraints. The sutures strain and the tangles of tubes and electrodes yanks from where they have been nestled deep inside his flesh.

It knocks the breath out of Kylo’s chest when Hux crowds around him, pinning him under his weight, breath warm as he pulls in the rancid odour and medical stench that clings to Kylo’s skin. It Hux purr with pleasure and nuzzle for a closer taste of the chemicals that make him feel so heady.

“My delicious boy, kept so pretty for me,” Hux murmurs, sneering against kylo’s cheek.

Kylo gasps when his left thigh is grasped, sharp nails digging into the muscle.

“What have I told you about keeping quiet?” Hux leans in, lips teasing over Kylo’s cheek. “Not a sound,” he whispers the words into Kylo’s skin.

When Hux’s cock begins to push inside of him, Kylo bites down onto his tongue, syllables of distress straining inside his throat as nails dig into both of his thighs. One deep roll of his hips has Hux seated deep inside Kylo’s ass despite the aching tightness that tries to resist him.

Hux groans with pleasure, leaning down onto the warm, pliant body beneath him. “I have missed you,” he whispers, smiling when Kylo shivers, teeth creaking with pain.

Hux grasps Kylo by his bound hips, thumbs digging into the softness that remains there, and pulls out, watching his cock slip from the tight clutch of Kylo’s body. It is slick with lubricant, glistening under the stark lights, and the red crown of the head catches on Kylo’s rim, pulling it slightly.

Nails scratch across Kylo’s skin, gauging into the knotted lines of the scars as Hux thrusts back inside him. Spreading his feet apart, Hux begins create a pace, gasping every time he buries himself inside Kylo’s open, prone flesh. Though Kylo’s face is twisted in agony, Hux licks over his lips, prying them apart with his insistent tongue and forcing them into a kiss.

Suddenly, teeth clamp onto Kylo’s bottom lip, pressing down even as he wails and thrashes. Teeth drag flesh from the bone and as Kylo struggles, blood wells from the tears.

The skin slips from Hux’s bite as he smacks his tongue wetly. “You taste so sweet, darling,” he says with a sudden thrust of his hips that shoves Kylo up, choking as he gags on his own blood.

Soft hands roam over Kylo’s abdomen, as if feeling of the protrusion of the cock that is pumping inside of his body. The fingertips follow the lines of sutures and staples on Kylo’s groin that hold flesh closed where it had been neatly cut open to remove unnecessary organs.

Hux thrusts deep and slow, arching his back and biting his lip when he trails his hands up to feel the lines of staples that cover the healed sections of Kylo’s stomach. He draws his fingers up over the rays of the starburst scar, the tubes and exposed electrodes bumping against his knuckles.

It is apparent that even now Kylo’s body is trying to desperately heal itself from all the mutilation that has been done to it as clear liquid pours from the opened incision at the centre of the star shaped cuts just above Kylo’s navel. It is stuffed full of wires and tubes, both feeding liquids in and out his body whilst wires trail from the sensors that monitor th e progress of his vital organs.

Hux gathers the liquid that runs over Kylo’s skin onto his fingers and pushes it back toward the open wound. Whilst fucking into Kylo with distracted thrusts, Hux watches his fingers dip inside the flesh underneath the protruding tubes, prying away the skin that has become discoloured.

Too much tension is placed on the skin as Hux forces his fingers inside the opening that oozes liquid and a staple tears out of place. So lost in the sight of his own hand disappearing and bulging underneath Kylo’s skin, Hux doesn't even scold him when Kylo cries out, mumbling pleas that fall onto deaf ears.

Slick and tender, the surface is only a touch cooler than Kylo’s feverish skin, smooth and untouched. Pushing in a second finger into the skin, Hux watches with fascination as glints of pink wink from between his scissoring digits. He rubs his fingertips over the slickness, feeling the layers yellow fat gulp around the intrusion.

A fingernail scrapes against a membrane and something catches in Hux’s chest. His jaw clamps down tight, and with sudden desperation, he fucks up into Kylo. There is no pleasure in this for him, but Kylo can’t help but moan when he sees the hand exploring under his skin, probing the incision into which the wires delve, becoming wet with the liquid that seeps from the wound, tinged with renewed ribbons of blood.

Hux leans against Kylo, panting wetly against his shoulder as the thrusts of his hips become frantic, rapidly losing their languid rhythm. Saliva drips down onto Kylo’s shoulder as the fingers push and probe the slippery surfaces under his skin, feeling the fraying edges where the tubes have been forced through.

A broken gasp chokes off in Hux’s throat as he sharply shoves his cock inside Kylo’s ass, stilling there before rocking up, gasping. Kylo whimpers, feeling the wet release fill him inside. Too soon, Hux removes himself from Kylo, hand slipping down from the pucker of the wound to grasp around his cock as cum spurts over Kylo’s spread thighs.

Wet with cum, blood and the fluids leaking from the open incision, Kylo pants as sparks flicker before his eyes, sweat cooling on his ashen skin. Still caressing his spent cock, Hux watches Kylo, licking his red bitten lips. His shoulders seem lax and posture slumped, movements almost lazy as he pulls his trousers in place and buckles the belt.

Hands rest over Kylo’s shivering thighs, thumbs massaging the taught inner muscle, rubbing the slickness that drips over the skin.

“Look how pretty you are,” whispers Hux, eyes roaming with appreciation over Kylo’s quivering body. “You shouldn’t be kept down here. Everyone should see what masterpiece I keep; they should see how beautiful you are.”

Kylo’s skin shines under the lights as Hux runs his palms over the thick, soft thighs. He leans down and opens his red lips, scraping his teeth over the wet flesh and gently biting down as if succulent meat. For a moment, it makes Kylo forget the straps that hold his body pinned and he gasps as splotches of flush rise on his sallow cheeks.

Hux nuzzles against the juncture of Kylo’s hip, the tip of his nose grazing the sutures of Kylo’s groin where the skin is red and angry as if it has been stung.

Sighing, Hux absently pets the stubs of Kylo’s legs, following the misshapen bones. “Now I really must let you rest.” Hux leans away, rubbing away the slick on his face with the back of his hand.

Kylo whimpers from the loss of warm contact when Hux steps out of reach.

Around the platform, there is medical equipment and monitors that are quietly beeping and humming in the absent room, many beyond Kylo’s sight. Kylo watches from the corner of his eye as Hux goes into the alcove of his obstructed view.

There are taps of bare fingertips and responding bleeps. Kylo panics.

He tries to wrench forward to see what is happening, but even without the restraints clamped down around his head, he cannot see.

“H-Hux?” Kylo rasps, his heartbeat growing wild. “Hux, what are you doing?” His voice is weak, but it seems to rattle the room with its fear.

No response.

An affirmative sound comes from the monitors as Hux’s footsteps return once more. When he is back within sight, he appears much calmer and resolved, the mellowed softness of his pleasure lifted from his features.

One of the tubes leading to the stump of Kylo’s left arm twitches as it becomes turgid. Kylo looks at it with alarm. A warm palm on his cheek forces Kylo to look back to Hux.

“It’s time for you to rest, my boy,” murmurs Hux as he rubs Kylo’s cheek with his thumb. “You need to be prepared for tomorrow.”

“Wh—” Kylo begins but he is hushed with a finger on his cracked lips.

“Shh… The dosage is high enough that you will soon begin to lose consciousness,” Hux explains and as he speaks, Kylo feels the slow creep of the warm tide that rises inside his body like the hot pinpricks of alcohol.

Noticing the dazed look overcoming Kylo’s face, Hux smiles and leans forward to plant a single kiss on Kylo’s brow, lingering there for a brief moment. “Sleep now, darling.”

Weakly, Kylo smiles in return through the wetness on his cheeks, his lips barely responding as numbness overcomes him, slowly swallowing Kylo and rocking him into the deep, soundless well of sleep.

In that, at least, there is mercy.

 

 

 

 


End file.
